1. Field
The described technology relates to an organic light emitting diode display. More particularly, the described technology relates to an organic light emitting diode display that can obtain a resonance effect by a metal mirror, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-emissive display device that is provided with organic light emitting diodes that emit light to display an image. Unlike liquid crystal displays, the organic light emitting diode display does not require a separate light source, and thus the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced. Moreover, the organic light emitting diode display represents high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, quick response, and the like.
Recently, as the organic light emitting diode display has been applied to large display devices for household use, research for simplifying the structure and manufacturing method thereof has been underway to make the organic light emitting diode display suitable for large area thin film preparation. Further, research for increasing luminous efficiency by applying a resonance structure to the organic light emitting diode display is also underway. The resonance structure is a technique for improving luminous efficiency by confining light emitted from an organic emission layer in a certain space and oscillating the light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.